


【竹二】去你家

by ccwzj



Category: all2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: 伪现实向（？）不伦有
Relationships: 竹二
Kudos: 6





	【竹二】去你家

在杂志刊登出来之前，竹内已经得到了一些消息。

自第一季结束之后，他跟二宫再也没有过公众场合之外的见面，虽然他在很多场合都频繁地提到二宫，实际上手机里的号码除了一些节日时的寒暄和问候，并没有其他实质上的内容。

竹内心里打的小算盘是，我也有粉丝的呢，他们会在sns上说吧，二宫也会上网的，他会看到的吧。

年轻的后辈表达想念总是用这种委婉而迂回的方式，怕太猛进就击碎了什么。

然而到底是真的有什么，还是只是年轻男孩臆想出来的玻璃隔层，他至今也没找到机会求证。

啊，其实是有的。

竹内一直记得，一次一起录完节目之后，二宫问自己要不要喝一杯。

而他当时因为突然接到邀请的怔然，脑子里尚在消化“二宫问自己一起喝酒”这个消息，反应就慢了一拍。

于是那时的二宫说，“不方便吗？那算了。”

竹内怔怔地站在原地，直到二宫走过拐角，他才后知后觉地追上去想解释，然而二宫已经坐上经纪人的车走掉了。

这次会不会是一个好机会呢？

竹内握着手机的手心里都是汗，面前摊着那份经纪人帮他带回来的八卦杂志。

会不会显得自己太不专业了，连这种消息都信，万一给二宫带来不好的印象就完蛋了吧。

明明也是不小的人了，却总是会有这样不成熟的想法，难怪二宫说不喜欢跟比自己小太多的后辈交往。

竹内向后仰在沙发上，抬头望着天花板。他家天花板是吊顶的，有一层缝隙。竹内现在就很想钻进那层缝隙里去。

可他没有机会了，因为他的手机在桌上嗡嗡地震动起来。

竹内看向来电人姓名，惊讶地长大了嘴巴，接起电话后狠狠深呼吸了几下，才答出那句“是”。

来电的正是二宫。

见面的地方是一家大隐于市的居酒屋，竹内没想到一向以室内派自居的二宫会知道这样美味的死人店铺，而且还不是吃汉堡肉的。

“怎么说我也比你年长十岁呢。”二宫率先进了包间回头看他，“你还要慢慢学习哦。”

竹内一边说着“是是”一边弯腰进到了小包间里面，按照推荐点好菜，竹内在二宫开口前便说，“今天我来买单，多谢二宫桑带我来这样的好店。”

“什么嘛，明明还没开始吃啊。”二宫笑着用手拄着一边脸，“不过可以哦，多谢款待啦凉真。”

“凉真。”竹内在心里回味了一下这个称呼的尾音，强作正经地调整了坐姿。

电话里二宫说有事相谈，但也没有聊到什么事，只是照例问了最近的工作和生活，竹内都一一答了。

他也想知道一下二宫的近况，但又怕太直接地问会冒犯到，虽然在公开发表那天晚上竹内就发去了祝福，但二宫也只像他一贯的那样，留下一个已读未回。

于是他想到八卦杂志上的事，问二宫接下来有没有拍戏的打算。

“你是想问那个吧？”二宫喝了一口酒，“我多半会再出演的哦，你也会来的吧，凉真。”

“如果还需要我的话，那我当然是很乐意为之的。”

“自信一点啦小子，肯定需要你的啊。不只是导演，我也需要你。”

二宫换了个姿势，跪坐的腿伸直了放在桌下，脚尖碰到了竹内的膝盖。竹内立刻向后窜了些身体，有些疑惑地看着二宫。

于是二宫笑了。

早在两年前，竹内就说过，二宫演技很厉害，厉害到他分不清二宫和渡海什么时候切换的。二宫的回答是，就是在导演喊“开始”的那一刻，他不会刻意去做切换的准备。

但竹内始终觉得，二宫的身体里也许就住着一个渡海，就像渡海的身体里住着恶魔一样。

就在他笑起来的瞬间，竹内觉得渡海又回来了。

“你不会不明白我的意思吧？”

“是游戏吗？”竹内仍在装傻，不愿承认自己在来之前其实心里早已有了想法。

“啊……”二宫在桌下的脚猛地踩上了竹内的大腿。

他仍在笑。“真是个不坦诚的坏孩子啊。”

一切都发生地很直接。

竹内开车带着二宫回了家，这是二宫要求的。因为他曾有幸去过二宫家一次，二宫便以自己还没去过他家很不公平为由，一定要去他家才行。

竹内很想辩解，他上次去二宫家又不是单独去的，而且也不是要做这档子事。

“诶？原来你是想去我家跟我做爱吗？”

“不是啦！”他没想过会被这样曲解。

“也可以哦，下次吧，如果还有下次的话。”

无论怎么说，竹内还是很想有“下次”的。

他很想表现得谦谦君子步步为营，却又控制不住的冒失和焦急，还在玄关就迫不及待地剥了二宫的衣服，也没有好好地挂起来，外套掉在地上，二宫里面穿着深色的高领毛衣，包裹着纤细的脖子。

在吃饭的时候竹内就想这样做了，扯开他的领口，狠狠咬住他的喉结，让他再也说不出让自己难堪的话。

活着就直接扼住他的脖颈，那么细，自己一只手就能狠狠掐住吧。

于是竹内掐着二宫的脖子把他摁在墙上亲吻，他控制不好力道，二宫呼不出气也喘不上气，求救一样地两手去握竹内的手腕，喉咙里努力发出“唔唔”的不满。

竹内松了些力道，但姿势没变，他太享受这样掌控二宫的感觉了，像完全倒置了的，支配与服从。

直到二宫先一步出击，主动曲解竹内的皮带，大男孩才终于放开了他柔软的嘴唇。

“你难道想只靠接吻就高潮吗？”

明明眼睛都湿润了，眼尾也红红的，却仍然说着这样逞强的话，二宫桑好可爱。竹内想。

二宫红着耳朵握住了竹内内裤下挺起的硬物，“你或许可以，但我可不行。”

竹内怀疑二宫没怎么跟二十代男孩做过，不然他不会不知道那样的话会给男孩们带来多大的冲击，或者说鼓励？不过不管怎样，最后遭殃的只是二宫自己。

剥掉高领毛衣的时候废了一些时间，竹内毛毛躁躁的，看二宫整张脸捂在毛衣里面，他又觉得好笑，隔着毛衣寻找到他的嘴唇又吻上去，手上也没有停止玩弄胸前的凸起。

于是二宫被弄了个大红脸，从毛衣里脱离出来的时候从脖子到额头全都红了，恶狠狠但又没什么威力地瞪着竹内。

竹内没等他开口，及时向下抚慰了已经挺立的部位，让二宫抱怨的话化成了一句喘息。

“不要在这里，喂。”察觉到竹内的手指向后探去，二宫皱眉，“衣服等下还要穿，你家难道连床都没有吗？”

竹内却坚定地将手指直接伸了进去，被二宫踢了一脚，“不许弄痛我。”

“你会习惯的。”

竹内一手托着他的屁股，另一手从他腋下一揽，就将比自己体型小了不止一圈的二宫抱了起来。

他带二宫到自己的卧室，只打开床边的小灯，这样二宫就不会看到桌上其实摆着他的照片。

二十代男孩在这种时候还有一些羞耻的自尊心。

不知道卧室是有什么魔法还是怎样，二宫觉得竹内像突然通灵了，技巧高超得不行，只用手指就找到了关键的部位，且弄得他异常舒服。

他在昏暗的灯光下大张着腿，任竹内一边用手指插自己，一边亲吻讨好自己的胸口，舒服的蜷起脚趾，仰头发出抑制不住的呻吟。

“二宫桑好厉害啊，里面还会自己分泌水，像女人一样。”

二宫喘着气骂不出口，因为他感觉到竹内将自己的性器抵在穴口摩擦，跃跃欲试，可他没戴套。

“你……不行！去戴套！”他开始推拒。

“没有那种东西哦。”竹内危险地俯下身体，鼻梁蹭过二宫的脸颊，呼吸吐在他耳边。

“我从不带人回家，所以没有那种东西。”

他沉默地，不打一声招呼地，但又来势凶猛地，操进了二宫的身体。

“啊……！”二宫的背弯起好看的弧度，他拼命呼吸调整，“出去一点，太深了……好痛。”

竹内一言不发，反而更向深处挺了挺腰，满意地看到二宫湿了眼睛怒视着他。

竹内吻掉他眼角的泪，“你的泪水和你身体里的水一样多，二宫桑。”

年轻人到底是天赋异禀，最初的疼痛很快过去，竹内很有技巧地在他体内冲撞着，很深，但又每次都能擦过前列腺，快感激烈而持续。

二宫很快就不行了，夹着屁股想逃，被抓着腰拖回来。

竹内用力按着他的大腿，在他身体里横冲直撞，将二宫顶得频频从床上弹起来。

“别……别这样，你先慢一点，循序渐进！”

“可是你就快射了吧，现在停下来真的好吗？”竹内握住了二宫的铃口，在勾回下面刮擦。

二宫无法传达自己现在还不想射的信息，性事刚刚开始自己就释放，太丢人了。

但竹内就像非要看他出丑一样，不仅没有慢下来，反而加快了抽插的速度，前端的抚慰也没有减缓。

二宫啊啊叫着，抓紧了竹内的手臂，在他手里射出来，精液全被抹上胸脯。

“舒服了吗，和也。”竹内将他抱起来，像哄小孩一样亲他的鼻头，“我可以这样叫你吗？”

“不行，和也是别人用的。你还差得远。”二宫撑起腰，想从他身上下来，也让体内的东西暂时先退出来。

竹内却把他按住，抱紧了，“那好，二宫桑，这回我要真的开始了。”

于是那天竹内将二宫抱着操了数十分钟，二宫的性器在两人胸膛之间颤颤巍巍地又立起来，抵在竹内的腹肌上。

他又哭着被竹内按进床榻，撅起屁股承受冲撞，还被强硬的扭过下巴接吻。

他的身上混着精液和汗水，脸上还有未干的泪痕，呜呜哭着攥紧了枕头。

第二次射精的时候，竹内也射在了他身体里。前后一起的高潮让他舒服得失神，没有心思再责怪不听话的年轻人将精液留在他身体里。

这回也只是抱着温存了一会儿，竹内亲吻他的后颈和耳朵，他的耳垂肉乎乎的，含在嘴里像软糖，甚至有甜味。

竹内亲着舔着，就再次硬了起来。二宫迷糊着感觉身体里的东西又缓缓将甬道撑开，无力的手推拒了几下，又被捉住亲，最后维持着侧卧的姿势，再次被按住操了起来。

到后来二宫的意识已经不再清醒，被逼着说了很多糟糕的话，竹内将乱七八糟的nino、小和、前辈、二宫君翻来覆去都喊了好几遍，二宫迷糊应着，胸口被亲得肿起来，穴口似乎也合不上了，他主动去吻竹内，胡乱说好棒好舒服还想要。

竹内有求必应地一直给他，直到二宫哭着假性高潮，颤抖的阴茎射不出东西，只有屁股里涌出跟精液混在一起的淫水。

不带套的坏处就是清理要用上一段时间，二宫在浴缸里昏昏欲睡，竹内像摆弄小时候玩的布娃娃一样，摸遍了他全身上下里里外外，看着自己的精液从二宫体内流出的画面，险些让他再次硬了。

把模糊的人抱上另一间卧室干爽的床时，二宫还在嘟囔着要回家。

“是有不能在外面过夜的约定吗？”

“没有那种东西。”二宫缩成一团，“只是不想在你这里睡而已。”

大男孩的神色暗了一瞬，很快又说，“那你休息一下，晚些我送你回去。”

“嗯。”被子里传出的声音闷闷的。

竹内关门离开前，二宫翻了个身看向门口，“下次可以去我家哦。”

他笑着，“另一个家。”


End file.
